


Little Boy Blue

by tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana and Rein implied, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking Kink, Consenting Kidnapping, Consenting Non Consent, Frotting, If it ain't clear, M/M, Pre-Negotiated non-consensual scene, This Is Just Dirty, Violence, everything was negotiated before hand, face fucking, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: Jack wakes up in a place he does not recognize, dressed in less clothing then he should. Well, this is...interesting. What happens next?A lot of things happen, that's what. Jack might find himself having bitten off more then he can chew.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Little Boy Blue

Jack grunts as he shifts his weight. Flinching as it pulls at the bindings around his arms. Scowling as he glowers into the dark room, squinting through the only light that was above his head. A bare bulb and the room was some sort of concrete build monstrosity. His cuffs were heavy, something with a crusader in mind if the weight was right. Nothing he couldn't handle but whatever. 

His legs are spread wide, bound from thigh to ankle with heavy rope. He's at least grateful they left his pants on. Even if they hadn't been so kind to his coat or shirt. The room is damp and cool, indicating someplace under ground, or at least the room was partially buried. It had the smell of it too. Something a little musty and forgotten.

There's a shift of weight somewhere and his head tries to snap around but he can't look that far over his shoulder. No light change as a heavy door opens and shuts. His skin prickling with adrenaline as his nose flares, voice grating out of him," Well? Finally come to start this party or am I gonna go it alone for a little longer?"

Putting all his bravado into it that he can, smirking even as he stares forwards. Trying to watch from the corners of his eyes. 

The heavy tread of boots circle just beyond the pool of too bright light. A shuffle of fabric and the scrape of another chair. A table maybe? He can't tell. There's the shifting of the body again and then the boots return to circle behind him. A dark covered arm circles his chest and shoulders suddenly, tugging back abruptly to put pressure across his throat just as a hand snaps down over his eyes as a startled strangled noise escapes him. Baring his teeth, thrashing the best he can even as the weight tightens on his neck. The lack of oxygen turns his face red, when the arm and hand abruptly release so he can blink into the light panting, staring down at the tent in his pants. He smirks wildly, wheezing" ...Now its a fucking party."  
A deep soft hum as the figure circles again. Jack trying to track it eagerly, baring his teeth further when hte steps again stop behind him. Shoulders straining against the bonds around his wrists keeping hsi arms behind himself. Legs tensing in the rope, a thick bulging outline of muscle and sinew even through fabric. His cock twitching as the hand clamps over his eyes again but instead of his arm the other hand of his captor closes harshly around his adam's apple. Baring down with a prickle of sharp claws near his pulse as the strong fingers clamp tight. 

Dragging another trashing hoarse growl from him. His cock throbbing as the lack of oxygen spikes the excitement heating low in his gut. Toes curling in his boots before once more he's released just as he borders the edges of fuzziness. Cursing hoarsely as he tries to dislodge the chair that seems ot be bolted because it doesn't even shift as he tosses his weight side to side. 

Growling as his hard on soaks the front of his blue pants," Fuck you!" 

Frustrated with his own arousal and how well the other seems to know . 

Glaring even further when a figure emerges. The Strike Commander bristling at the knowing dark eyed gaze of Reyes. Lip curling up higher in a sneer," should have known. Finally come to get rid of your competition?" 

That frustratingly handsome, finely built even more so than his own despite what the news might think, face barely shifting. Though one elegant brow does wing up his forehead. Gloved fingers tipped in metal claws stroking through that trimmed goatee. The ridiculous fucking boots to match the long dark coat and the dark clothing that wraps around his body like a fucking glove. His cock aches even further staring at him, clearly at his mercy while Reyes looks like he's out for a parade day. Boots spit shined and immaculately groomed. 

He steps forwards, pausing as he finally smirks and Jack's jaw drops when a booted foot lifts and presses down between his spread legs, grinding.  
Making him toss his head and shout as he grinds gently on his cock, giving it a cruel sort of friction.  
Jack's hips straining with an audible click and its almost enough- only to heave for breath as the foot leaves and Gabriel steps off and away back into the darkness.  
Jack shouting at him," God damn you bastard!"  
Stewing, ducking his head to glower from under his brow as he sinks as much into himself as he can. Staring for a moment at his traitorous fucking dick straining in his pants. Fuck it too for that matter.  
He grinds his teeth when he doesn't hear any more steps despite knowing Gabriel is there. Now that he knows its him, its like another sense. Lingering just at the edges of his knowledge, lips curling now and then to bare his teeth before his lips go slack. Trying to gather himself, trying to get his god damned dick under control. 

Its...not working as well as he'd like. The adrenaline of knowing Gabe could strike at any time, knowing he had all the power in this exchange. This wasn't on the battle field where Jack might get Gabe from a range or maybe, if he was lucky, get him hand to hand. Eyes darting around where he can see, trying to strain past the pool of light and see through the gloom. 

Jerking when Gabe is suddenly on his left, gripping his jaw and wrenching his head aside. Pressing in with a knee between his spread thighs. Rubbing up against his cock again as his teeth sink into the side of his neck. Worrying it, sucking it with strong pulls as his claws dig into his jaw and cheeks. Rocking up against it enough that Jack finds himself gasping harshly. The blonde overwhelmed enough to forget to fight him in that moment before Gabriel is releasing him to step away and Jack's flushed and wild eyed...

Realizing he missed a chance to knock some of Gabe's teeth. 

His thrashing renewed as he spews insults and Gabe crosses his arms, smirking, as he examines the claws on one hand.

He waits for Jack to calm down before he comes at him again. Sauntering towards him with that rolling looseness to his hips that always promises trouble," Now Jackie. You've said some nasty fucking shit to me. But some of that was entirely unnecessary. You know all your pretty boys and girls in blue are utterly lost without you right? Crying about their missing Strike Commander. Thank fucking God for me though. I got them all sorted out in the kindness of my heart... They can't stop singing my praises." 

He poses, taking a little bow, hands spread as he flutters his lashes," Its beautiful to hear. Like a choir of angels as they prostate themselves on the ground I walk on dealing with all their messes and my own ladies and gents down in the shadows of your agents." 

Straightening, buffing his metal claws on his coat lapel as he hums," So they're so busy. Here I am trying to find you." A pause, another sweet smile," Ain't that nice of me?" 

A low drawl as he steps in another inch. Then he's swinging one leg then the other over Jack's lap. Dropping to sit on it like a throne as his arms hang loosely over Jack's shoulders. He's simmering, steaming with every word from Gabriel's mouth and he lunges forward. Gabe leans back just enough his teeth click centimeters from his nose as the other man tuts, lips pursed in a pout," Oh so mean if your agents could see you now. A wild dog all riled-"

He thrusts, grinding that shapely ass down over his crotch harshly. Hard enough Jack's senses reel and he strains away as much as he can as he chokes sharply. Arms rattling his cuffs as he grunts. Pleasure lancing up his spine, dizzying him. Gaping at Gabriel as the other man clicks his tongue," Now that's fucking better. A little appreciation!" 

Claws scrape his bare nape slowly as he coos," Be good Jackie."  
One of those smiles that promises wickedness and hellfire as his thighs close tight, knees digging into his sides as Gabriel starts a slow twisting press. Like he's going to fuck himself on Jack's cock right through their clothes. His lips pressed to his ear, Jack swallowing heavily as those claws dance over his neck, over his throat. A reminder of who is armed and who is not as Gabriel purrs in a rich cadence," Oh its lovely you know. Being up there with the shiny boys and girls, they dance so pretty to my tune. Is that why you like ti so much? Seeing all those blue dressed agents like your own little entourage. Politicians and Stars and Starlettes want to see and be seen on the Strike Commander's arm and welcoming golden boy smile..."

Gabriel leans back enough his hand has room to close again around his neck. Just dimpling the skin as he slows his rocking. His cock hard against Jack’s stomach, the fabric wet against his abdomen where Gabriel is pressed tight to him. His ass still gloriously rocking over his dick like he’s tempting Jack to take what he so badly needs and wants. His lips pulled away in a new sneer and Jack feels cold pour through his veins because he’s seen that look turned on Omnics and Enemies in the field of Blackwatch work. 

“ Dancing to your little tune. But not me. And then you had to go and get cocky on me Jackie. I thought I had you better trained then that…” Pressing his head back, stretching him backwards in his restraints. Cutting off his oxygen and bending him awkwardly. The pain in his shoulders and the base of his spine where his hips and back are curved like a bow. The claws digging into his skin, drawing warm little beads of blood as he gasps as Gabriel resumes his harder more frenzied grinding as he pants into Jack’s chin,” Didn’t think I wouldn’t notice you sticking your grubby little fingers in /my/ affairs fucker? Thought you’d pull one over me? I wrote that fucking book and you know it…”

A sultry hiss,” The only reason they put you in blue and not me? Was because you look better flashing those big blue eyes like the little corn fed hussy you are.” Shoving him in the jaw before releasing him. Swinging off his lap, leaving Jack struggling as he whines.

“ What? N-no I haven’t. What the fuck are you talking about Gabe? Come on don’t leave me like this!” His dick hurts so badly, right down into his sack as he wiggles in his binding. Sinking under that stern look that makes him want to figure out why Gabriel was in such a fucking mood. Why he’d done everything.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and cups Jack’s jaw in a shockingly soft gesture. His throat feels raw, its probably bruised. His baffled gaze reflected in eyes dark enough to be called truly black. He looks…like the cornfed bumpkin Gabe has jokingly called him before as those eyes drag over him. Like someone considering if they’re going to by the particular horse offered before them. Forget looking gift horses in the mouth, Gabriel wouldn’t take any offering that’s less than perfect. A gift or no. 

No he expects the perfection. 

He’s good at it too. How many times had he taken a mission shot to hell and whipped it around back on track either with violence. Descending into battle like his angelic namesake, or with a pithy word and gesture or a well thought out plan. 

Jack swallows slowly as Gabe lightly pats his cheek,” Don’t you worry your pretty head about it. You know. I think I know the other reason they put that blue coat on you.” 

Claws dragging along the blue of his pants, tip toeing the metal tips towards the seam that’s navy instead of the cobalt it usually is from the pre dripping out of his straining cock. Holding his breath, gaze locked again on Gabe’s when his claws prickle his cheeks threateningly for looking down. Just barely aware of the threat to his cock as the cool air suddenly hits his hot skin with a noise of rending fabric. 

Those same claws sliding along the underside of his bobbing dick. 

“ …You look so lovely too. Like all your agents. All gussied up for everyone to look at. No you don’t have anyone dancing to your bidding. You like to think they are. But instead you’re a happily prancing little pony led around by a lovely golden bit and bridle. All wide eyed and eager to please.” A kiss to the tip of his nose even as Jack goes slack jawed. Unable to protest when that gloved hand closes tightly around his cock and gives it a loose stroke, slicked by Jack’s own pre. Making it slide easily in the butter soft and skin warm leather across the straining length of his cock. 

Unable to press up into it, trembling as he stutters on the words he’d like to use. 

All that comes out is unintelligible groaning and quiet whimpers as Gabriel strokes him just slow and loose enough he couldn’t possibly get off to it, but not so light it gives him no friction at all. Dick twitching and throbbing pathetically in his hand as he squirms. Jack giving great heaving breaths as his boots scrape a tiny bit on the concrete. 

Sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down his throat and shoulders. Gabriel releases his cheek and he tosses his head side to side, gasping as Gabriel taps his claws on his shoulder,” Aw look at you. All breathless and totally unable to fight back. All it takes is a little carrot-“ 

A harder squeeze at the base of his cock. A long stroke up the length, rubbing the pad of his gloved thumb over the leaking tip. Making Jack go slack only to jerk with a lewd noise as he’s abruptly clawed, digging the tips into his chest and raking hard enough over his nipple that pink welts raise and the dark pink skin pebbles abruptly with sensation. Gabriel crooning,” - And stick.” 

Then he’s released again. Gabriel moving away. Leaving Jack scrambling for his god damned wits as he gapes at him, standing on the edge of the gloom and the light. Dark eyes even more inscrutable, the light reflecting off them oddly. Gabriel looks so in control and other worldly, wavering there in Jack’s reality as his shoulders rise and fall with his heaving breath. The flush spreading further down his chest when Gabriel slides his coat off his shoulders. Dropping it to pool on the ground, leaving him in a shirt that’s hugging that broad beautiful chest. 

Licking his lips, staring harder as his still gloved fingers play with the wide belt around equally wide hips. God how can a man be built so gorgeously? Jack has been called classically handsome but Gabriel is shaped like God himself came down to mold every dip and plane of his frame. All the hard angles that smooth into curving lines, his waist and hips and thighs, the flat sharp lines of his belly and broad proud set shoulders. The thick fucking neck and the angular jaw and soft pouting cupids bow mouth. 

Gabriel was a man who could convince others to sin as easily as the Morningstar and you’d thank him for it every fucking time. 

Jack has lost this round and he can only wait to see what his captor has planned now as that belt is finally discarded. Gabriel smiling slowly, almost coyly as he thumbs the edge of his shirt tucked into his dark combat pants… Only to leave it and slide his zip down slowly instead, easing his pants down just enough he can let his cock slip free of the opening. Clearly he’d come with a purpose, no briefs to contend with as he strolls back over like having his dick hanging out is perfectly fine.

Jack glowering at him sullenly, dick still achingly hard despite the lack of attention. Just watching Gabriel strip that tiny bit, like everything is fine, was enough to keep him turned on despite his frustrations. 

Baring his teeth at him but that gloved hand latches over his mouth as he tuts,” Enough of that you fucking mutt.” 

Dropping back into his lap again. Sliding his cock alongside Jack’s as he keeps his palm over his mouth despite his teeth digging into the leather. His nose partially obscured as well and it flares to get what litte breath he can as Gabriel starts to stroke them. Grinding their lengths against each other. His other hand digging into the back of the chair as he sighs,” Oh yea…That’s good. Now you get to sit there and be a good little dog while I get myself off all over you. And if you’re real good. You might even cum with me.” 

Jack’s head swims a little as more blood rushes south as low moans fall from Gabriel’s lips. The haughty gaze becoming sordidly pleased as he starts a slow thrusting grind of his body. Languidly grinding up into his dick and along his belly, leaving streaks of pre on his skin. His own cock leaves trails of pre against the dark shirt, drips over Gabriel’s dark pants and his own blue ones as they slide together. Lashes fluttering the longer Gabriel keeps his mouth covered and refuses to let him speak. Noises muffled into the leather and prickles of blood welling there now as well as Gabriel’s fingers flex unconsciously. 

More whines from Jack and deeper moans from Gabriel as he sighs something almost sweet about how good he can be. Jack’s embarrassment floods through him. Minutes pass as his vision spots and Gabriel is still gleefully and happily rocking into him. The friction has him so close. Toes tapping desperately on concrete as he starts to jerk and strain. 

Eyes rolling back when Gabriel abruptly frees his mouth to let him drag in a rattling breath. The burst of fresh oxygen sends him spilling over his lap. Gabriel twisting out of the way enough and palming him. Pushing his cock up into his own belly so it spurts over leather and down into blue pants and along his skin. Throat and cheeks gone ruddy as he heaves, moaning unashamedly with the ability to take in air and the pleasure of actually getting off. 

Gabriel huffing before the cuffs are loosened enough that his arms can be pulled off the back of the chair and the ropes are cut in swift jerks by the clawed fingers. Jack too weak to take advantage before Gabriel has him on the floor. Legs freed but he’s kneeling on his shoulders, gripping blonde hair and thrusting his dripping cock over Jack’s face,” Open up. Now!” 

Pink lips parting on instinct to the barked order and Gabriel’s cock is filling his mouth. Pulling his head up at an awkard angle, with the pain in his shoulders as Gabriel fucks into his mouth and then down into his throat. Lewd little whimpers from the man kneeling over him,” God yes that’s so much better. Suck it. Fucking suck it-!” 

And Jack does. 

Hollowing his cheeks in messy slurps and soft gasps around his length, tongue working against it. Hands balled into fists behind his back where they’re still cuffed. Claws scraping over his scalp as Gabriel face fucks him in desperate earnestness. 

Yanking cruelly on the blonde strands as his dick throbs on his tongue. Jack looking up at the man with eagerness, closing his lips around him tighter, sucking harder. Working for it and Gabriel curls, hunching over him and around his head. Pushing him down far enough finally that his nose is pressed to dark curls as the salty musk floods the back of his throat and he swallows properly. 

Gabriel jerking, grinding his nose against his pubes before releasing him and dropping to the side. Huffing for air before the darker man grumbles,” … I hope you fucking enjoyed that. Shit. That was hard as hell blondie.” 

Rolling over slowly and shoving Jack enough that the blonde goes with a weak groan and a half laugh. Letting Gabriel get the cuffs off his wrists, dragging his arms up and around to rub them as Gabriel tosses the cuffs that land with a heavy noise. Gabriel dropping back down to pillow on Jack’s side as the other soldier grumbles,” Oh come on you weren’t the one getting yanked around.”

Jack jolting with a yelp when a still clawed finger jabs into his side. Gabriel grumbling in faux irritation,” Yea well I had to arrange all this shit. Do you know how many hoops I had to jump through? No cameras, no mission orders nada. And here you are in one of my secure bunkers playing kidnapee cause you wanted realism . “ 

A pause then more tentatively, his voice pressed to his throat as they shift against each other. Jack panting as he lays on his back and Gabriel laying on his side tucked against him. Nose pressed to his throat,” … Was that okay? I…I didn’t go too far did I?”

Jack’s throat clicks and he buries his fingers in dark hair, turning his head enough to kiss his forehead,” Nah babe it was perfect… You, are perfect. What a fucking anniversary gift I really didn’t expect you to do so much.” 

It had been an off hand comment from Jack that lead to a long discussion. Jack had mentioned that he enjoyed being choked, it had been somewhere between missions and Gabriel had grabbed him too hard to pull him in during one of their few times they could be together. Jack had cum so fucking fast and Gabriel had wanted to know why. It lead to other kinks, ones that they maybe hadn’t wanted to talk about for fear of scaring each other. 

Gabe liked drawing blood. Jack liked being /owned/. Gabriel liked to watch Jack get flustered and desperate. Jack wouldn’t mind if Gabriel forced him to want him, or want what Gabriel could do to him. A few more discussions over a few months had led to Gabriel telling Jack he had a surprise than nothing more. A week passed with nothing, so Jack thought he was just joking before he’d been assaulted on his way to his office, so he’d thought. 

Waking up here in bright bulb light and the dark room.

He holds Gabriel tighter. Massaging his scalp and down the broad back as he rumbles,” You’re more than perfect… I love you so much.” 

Sliding his palm down his back as he squints into the room,” …How did you do it?”

“ Ana owes me so many favors. Do you know how many times I’ve caught her and Rein inflagrante somewhere on base? Too many times. I know exactly what Rein sounds like when he gets off. I’ll say that much… So I had her pull some strings, cut some cameras temporarily and hold off on the fire alarms for me.” A soft amused noise from his shoulder as Jack peers down and a dark eye peers back. Both of them smiling at each other before exchanging a slow kiss. 

Jack rubbing noses with his husband,” …Well I’ll get her a nice chocolate basket. Let’s get out of here and get back. I’ll give you a nice bath, a massage and then we can do something slow in our own bed.” 

Gabriel brightens, kissing Jack again before pushing up to hover over him,” You’re a sap Morrison…but you’re my sap. Happy Anniversary baby.” 

Nipping his lip before Gabriel pushes away, adding,” And be happy I brought you clothes.” 

Jack barks a laughter, sitting up,” Always sweetheart. Always.” Standing and tugging his husband to his feet, dragging him into an embrace before they gather some of the clothes and gear and saunter away. The door closing shut on the room as the light blinks out as the two depart together for home.  
-End-


End file.
